


In Case of Potential Heartbreak

by Tarlan



Category: A Gifted Man
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was afraid to love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case of Potential Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SmallFandomFest FEST13 - 2013 for the prompt: haunted by the past

"You should tell him how you feel about him."

Zeke looked over to where she was leaning against the wall, giving him that small but so familiar knowing smile; he rolled his eyes. Her own eyes were twinkling with mirth at his discomfort as this was not a topic of conversation he had ever expected to have with her, of all people.

A new patient faltered on the threshold of the examination room cradling his arm, drawing Zeke's attention from her; Zeke smiled in reassurance and led the man into the room. When he glanced back over his shoulder, she was gone and he dismissed her words and the thoughts they invoked from his mind as he focused all of his attention on the injured man. Gently, he instructed the man to sit up on the edge of the medical examination table and helped him remove his check-patterned over-shirt.

"So, what happened, Mr. Clarkson?"

"Fell of my ladder. Landed hard."

Gently yet firmly Zeke examined the arm, aware that he'd need to take an x-ray to confirm what he already suspected from the swelling - that it was broken across both the ulna and radius. If he was right - which was likely - then there was not a lot they could do for him at Clinica Sananda. Clarkson would need a bone specialist to pin the bone so it would set straight. The most Zeke could do was provide all the X-rays and after care treatment for free here at the clinic.

It took only a few minutes to take and examine the X-rays using the small machine that Michael Holt's money had provided, and Zeke sighed as he confirmed his diagnosis. A hairline fracture they could handle but this break would definitely need to be pinned and casted.

"The bad news is you need to go to the hospital. The good news is I can send you along to General with all the X-rays they need." He explained that they would ask for a nominal fee for the surgery and stay in hospital but it would be substantially less than he'd have to pay at any other hospital within a fifty mile radius. "Plus we can handle all the after treatment care for free here at the clinic."

Clarkson nodded in resigned acceptance but his pain-filled eyes held gratitude as well. "Thanks, Doc."

In the meantime, Zeke immobilized the arm, working efficiently and with practiced skill. "You have a means of getting over there?"

"Got a friend waiting in reception."

"Okay." Zeke accompanied Clarkson back to the reception area. "Give me a few minutes to write up the paperwork and book you in with the specialist at General." He watched a moment longer as Clarkson joined his friend before asking the receptionist to make the call to General while Zeke headed back to the examination room to complete the necessary paperwork and package up his notes with the X-rays.

She was waiting for him there with sympathy in her eyes. "You can only do so much to help, Zeke."

He sighed. "I know."

The legal ramifications would not allow him to do much more for Clarkson. Their insurance only went so far and if someone was to make a massive claim against the clinic then they'd go under, and a lot more people would suffer without access to free treatment and medical advice. He finished with the paperwork and sealed it in a large brown envelope before taking it out to Clarkson.

"Has Clarissa set you up with the details?" He glanced towards the receptionist.

Clarkson nodded, and Zeke could see that the painkillers he had given Clarkson were already taking effect, unclouding his eyes a little. The friend put an arm around Clarkson's shoulder and led him away with a nod of thanks to Zeke. Zeke guessed at that moment that there was a little more than simple friendship between them, and it made him ache for what he wanted with Michael.

In the months since Michael took an interest in the free clinic, Zeke had formed more than a simple crush on the man. There was more to Michael than first appearances, and once Zeke had seen beneath the almost narcissistic yet well deserved ego of the brilliant neurosurgeon to the man beneath, he understood how someone as saintly as Anna could fall in love with him... and Kate too. 

Hell, he could understand why he had fallen in love with him, and despite _her_ words, he doubted he'd ever find the courage to tell Michael how he felt about him. He didn't want to see anger or disgust fill Michael's eyes, or worse, pity. At least he no longer felt any guilt for leading on Michael's sister, Christina, grateful that she'd eventually chosen Anton over him. Anton was a good man, and a friend, and he loved Christina with all his heart, whereas Zeke had been caught only by the echoes of sibling resemblance to her brother - the flash in her eye and the tilt of her chin, and that quick mind.

Except Michael's eyes were a beautiful blue, and Zeke had seen him in rare moments when he let the real Michael shine through the defensive shell of professionalism that he hid behind. Zeke had seen him laugh with genuine pleasure that night when he played drums for Zeke's band, and had seen him smile shyly as he gripped Zeke's shoulder at the end of that evening before departing, back to his castle fortress of Holt Neuro. If Zeke closed his eyes he could still feel the heat of Michael's hand penetrating beneath the layer of thin cotton to sear his flesh.

In the exhilaration after playing the set, with the crowds cheers still buoying him, Zeke had almost given into the temptation to kiss Michael, but the opportunity passed too quickly and the moment was gone. Michael had left with Kate not long after, and even Zeke had to admit that they made a great looking couple. Not that a romance between them would go anywhere as Kate was also still in love with her husband.

"You don't need to be afraid to love again, Zeke."

He sighed and gave her a tiny smile, almost wishing that he had never confided in her on that one night seemingly a lifetime ago. She knew about Peter and how he had not remained faithful while Zeke spent six months working with _Doctors Without Borders_ in Somalia. Instead of returning home to a pair of loving arms, he was met with guilty eyes and a confession that six months had been too long to wait.

Even so, he had never regretted the time spent working in Africa. At least Somalia had prepared him for the worst of the gangs in New York, and he could have easily found work in an E.R. dealing with gunshot wounds and stabbings, but chose instead to continue humanitarian aid with the free clinic. He had grown up in a ghetto, seeing people struggling to pay for extortionate medical treatment. Without insurance, most turned to back street charlatans working under the radar for cash, placing their lives into the hands of unscrupulous people who milked them for the few dollars they had on promises that the treatment just needed a little more time - and money - to start working effectively.

"Zeke?"

"Don't you have some place else you ought to be?" he replied in mild exasperation even as her words settled some of the turmoil inside of him.

"Give him a chance," she whispered softly. "Give yourself a chance too."

"Maybe." He looked down at the notes for the next patient and when he looked back up she was gone. In her place stood Michael, and Zeke felt a jolt as if his heart had skipped a beat, and he stood up abruptly.

"Maybe... what?" Michael asked.

Zeke laughed, embarrassed. "Nothing. Just talking to myself."

"I... was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink later."

The words were stated nonchalantly but Zeke could see the flicker of fear in the blue eyes that tried to avoid eye contact, and he wasn't sure if that was fear of him saying yes, or saying no. He knew his own pulse was now a little erratic, and his heart was beating faster out of similar fear.

"Okay."

The shy yet jubilant smile that shone all the way through to Michael's eyes made him feel just as giddy. When Michael reached out hesitantly, with fingers barely brushing Zeke's cheek as he leaned in, the touch was electrifying. He leaned in too and felt the shock of lips meeting in a first tentative, barely-there kiss. They parted instantly and Michael stepped back, eyes drawn to Zeke's mouth as Zeke licked delicately at his lips as if he could recapture the taste of Michael.

Michael pointed to the notes. "Last patient." He walked away quickly, eyes full of promises, leaving Zeke feeling light-headed and breathless with happiness and anticipation.

"Told you," came a smug voice behind him, and Zeke wished he could pull her into his arms and hug her.

"Yeah, you did. Thank you, Anna."

She smiled and he watched as she faded away, leaving the warmth of her generous heart surrounding him just as it had when she was once very much alive.

END


End file.
